Sweet Memories
This is my 35th fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. Lincoln remembers old times when he was the youngest sibling. Prologue During cleaning the attic Lincoln found an old orange blanket. Lincoln: the audience When I clean the attic I can find lot of old things that bring back sweet childhood memories. My older sisters told me how they used to spend time with me when I was the youngest. Lori once told me about how mom took her and me to park. Memory of 2005 2005 Rita came to park with Lori who was holding Lincoln in the orange blanket. Rita: I'm glad you finally accepted your baby brother. Lori: In the last months I was literally an awful sister. I thought all boys are stupid because of those in school. Rita: You shall not paint all boys the same. If I did this I would have never married your dad and you with your siblings would have been never born. Lori: Really? I didn't think about it. Rita: You're young and still need to learn a lot. Lincoln: Waah! Lori: Mom, Lincoln is crying. Rita: Hug him. Lori: What? Rita: Do it! Lori: Alright. Come here. grabbed Lincoln and hugged him Lincoln: Huh. stopped crying Rita: Babies cry when they are hungry, feel cold, insecure or simply want to hug them. Lori: He can talk already so why doesn't he just say what's wrong but cries? It would be easier. Rita: He can talk but doesn't know many words yet. I'm surprised he remembers already all your names. Lori: Maybe because he heard them often. Rita: He seems to be a smart boy. Luna and Luan quickly tought him how to draw so I'm sure he'll learn more words just as fast. Lincoln: Waah! Lori: What now?! I'm hugging him. Rita: Take this bottle and feed him. gave Lori a bottle of milk Lori: Why me? Rita: Do it! Lori: Here. put the bottle into Lincoln's mouth Lincoln: began drinking Uhu. Lori: Oh my... He drinks so quickly. Rita: He's just hungry. Now burp him. Lori: Sigh. Fine. rubbed Lincoln's back and gave him pat Lincoln: Urp! Rita and Lori: Aw! Lori: What's so great in him? He just sleeps, eats, burps, cries and makes diapers dirty. Rita: You used to do exacly the same just like all your sisters. Lori: I hardly remember my baby years. Lincoln: Poo-poo. Lori: disgusted Ewwww! Rita: Don't worry. I'll change his diaper. took Lincoln, threw his old diaper to trash compactor, cleaned him with moist towelette and put a new diaper on him Lori: Why did I have to do all except for the worst? Rita: Because you as elder sister shall know how to take care of your baby brother. Besides that was a chance to make you closer to him. Lori: And I feel more fond to him now after all those things. Rita: That's what I wanted. He's your baby brother so you need to protect him and take care of him when I am not around him. Lori: I thought Luna is his guardian. Rita: You are the guardian of all your siblings as the eldest sister. It is your natrual duty. Lori: Then being the oldest is bigger thing than I thought. Rita: Small children really need to feel they're loved also by siblings because technically they are the closest. Lincoln: to Lori Uhu. Lori: Why does he look like that on me? Rita: He simply loves you just like all of us. Some time later Lori was swinging Lincoln. He enjoyed it. Later in sandbox she thought him how to build sand castles. Rita observed how they enjoy it. Eventually Lincoln fell a sleep so Rita wraped him in blacket. Lori gave signs that she wants to hold him and Rita agreed. Suddenly to Lori approached her schoolmate and friend then Carol. Carol: Lori! Hi! Lori: Oh, hello, Carol. Carol: Oh, is this your newest sister? Lori: This is my only brother, Lincoln. Carol: Oh, that's a surprise. He's such a cute baby. Can I hold him? Lori: Sorry, but no. Carol: Why? Lori: He'll cry then. Carol: You're so lucky to have such big family. I am the only child. Lori: With many siblings under my care I feel so tired and nervous. Be glad you aren't me. Carol: I'd like to have at least such adorable brother like him but my parents said they won't have more children. Lori: Trust me, careful what you wish. Carol: Trust me, be happy you have such big lovable family. left Lori: herself Maybe she's right. looks at sleeping Lincoln He's so adorable, especially when he sleeps. kissed him in forehead Back to present Lincoln found a an hand puppet in shape of a bunny. Lincoln: the audience Oh, Luan used to play with this hand puppet. She used to play with me often. Memory of 2006 2006 Lincoln and Luan came to Leni to playing plushies. Luan was mainly playing her hand puppet. Lincoln: I wove pwaying with you. Luan: Me too. This is Daisy. Say hello to her. Lincoln: Hello, Daisy. shaked the puppet's arm Luan: Daisy Hello, young boy. How do you call your bunny friend? Lincoln: Eeeh, I donno. Luan: But all plushies shall have names. Leni: Make a name for your bunny. Lincoln: Hm, how to name my bunny? Hm, how to name my bun...bun... Leni: Bun-Bun? What a cute name you picked for him. Lincoln: I was just thinking. Luan: And you gave him the cute name. Lincoln: Bun-bun, I wove you. hugged his plushy Leni: Aww, you look so cute with him. Lincoln. You gave me Bun-Bun. I wanna keep him fowevel. Leni: It's so lovely. Lynn came into Leni's room with ball. Lincoln: Hi, Wynn. Lynn: Hey, little bro. Let's play ball. Lincoln: Meh, I wanna play plushies. Lynn: Balls are better. Come with me. Lincoln: Meh. Leni: You heard him, He wants to play with me. Lynn: Leave this bunny and come with me. grabbed Bun-Bun and tried to take it from Lincoln Lincoln: Hey! Bun-Bun is mine! resisted Lynn: Leave him and play ball with me. pulled Bun-Bun Lincoln: No, I wanna Bun-Bun! pulled Bun-Bun Argument between Lincoln and Lynn resulted in Bun-Bun torn apart. Lincoln: crying Waah! Noooo! Bun-Bun! Waah! Leni: Lynn! What did you do?! Lynn Sr.: What happens? Why do you cry sonny? Luan: Lynn ripped Bun-Bun! Lynn Sr.: What? Luan: The bunny. Lynn Sr: Lynn Jr! How could you?! Why did you do this? Lynn: Lincoln didn't want to play with me! Lynn Sr.: That's no excuse to destroy his toys! grabbed Lincoln and hugged him Come here sonny. Lincoln: Waah! Bun-Bun! Lynn sr: Lynn Jr. Go to the penalty chair. Lynn; No, not there! I wanna play with Lincoln. Lynn Sr. Do you think anyone will play with you after you destroyed their toys? To the penalty chair! Lynn: You're mean, dad! sat on the penalty chair Stupid chair! Lynn Sr.: Please sonny, Don't cry! I punished the mean sister. Lincoln: crying Bun-Bun! Leni: No worry, baby brother. I can saw Bun-Bun! Lynn Sr: You're so kind, Leni. Please be careful. Leni: Look, Lincoln. Bun-Bun like new. Lincoln: tears of joy Bun-Bun! grabbed Bun-Bun and hugged him I wove you, Bun-Bun! Lynn Sr.:That was kind of you, Leni. Lincoln, say thank you to Leni. Lincoln: Thank you, Leni. [ he approached her and hugged her] Leni: I'm glad you're happy again. kissed him in cheek Lincoln: I wove you, Weni. kissed her back in cheek Lynn was observing and getting annoyed by Lincoln's love to his favorite plushy. After her penalty time was over she approached Lincoln who was playing hand puppets with Luan. Luan: Ah, it's just you. Lynn: I'm sorry, Lincoln. Lincoln: Aah! hugged Luan in fear Go! Go! Lynn: I didn't mean to ruin your bunny. It was an accident. Lincoln: Go! Lynn: Please, don't be mad at me. Lincoln: I hate you, Lynn! Lynn: heartbroken What? But I love you. Luan: Don't you see he doesn't want to play with you? Toy destroyer! Lynn left crying and accidentally bumped on Luna. Luna: Lynn, what did you do? Lynn: Lincoln doesn't want to play with me after I destroyed that stupid bunny. Luna: What? Why did you do this? Lynn: I just wanted him to play with me. Luna: You can't destroy his toys for this! Lynn: He said he hates me. Luna: I'm not surprised. Remember when Lori destroyed his drawing? Remember when I hit him on his birthday? This is the same. Lynn: What shall I do? I don't want him to hate me. Luna: I sang a song for him and Lori restored his drawing. Lynn: I can't sing like you and Leni already fixed this bunny. Luna: Sorry, I can't help you to make Lincoln trust you again. Lynn: I want Lincoln to love me again. Lincoln was playing with Bun-Bun on backyard under care of Luan. Luan: You look so cute with this bunny. Lincoln: It's Bun-Bun. Luan: Right. Funny but cute name for the Leni gave to you. Lincoln: Why does Woli want to pway with me no mowe? Luan: She can't now because she's just busy with her homework. Lincoln: What's homewolk? Luan: Well, it's... something she needs to do because it's important. Lincoln: Mowe impowtant than me? Does Woli no wove me? Luan: No, she still loves you like I love you. She will play with you later. For now I will play with you. Lincoln: Wuan, I wove you. hugged Luan. Luna: I love you too. Lynn: her two sibling behind tree with envy Luan is so lucky. Suddenly a big rat approached the siblings. Lincoln: What's it, Wuan? Luan: It's a rat, Lincoln. Keep your distance. Lincoln: Why? to pat the rat Wooks nice, fwuffy. Luan: grabbed his arm No, don't touch it! Rats are dangerous! Lincoln: Why? Luan: They bite and scratch and it hurts. Lincoln: Oh, Bad Wat! Go! The rat took Bun-Bun in its jaws and run with it. Lincoln: No! Bun-Bun! Luan: stopped Lincoln I'm sorry, this rat is too fast for us. Lincoln: crying But Bun-Bun. Lynn: Don't worry, baby bro. Lynn without the second thought cought the rat and took Bun-Bun from it. The rat quickly attacked Lynn and began bitting and scratching her. Lynn: Aaah! Luan and Lincoln: Lynn! Luan:ran to Lynn, grabbed the rat and tossed it away Lynn, are you alright? Lynn: Ouch, it hurts! Luan: Are you stupid? You're wounded now. Lynn; Here, little bro. gave Lincoln Bun-Bun Your bunny. Lincoln: took his plushy Bun-Bun! hugged it Luan: You risked life for the plushy? Lynn: This plushy belongs to Lincoln. I don't want him to be sad. Lincoln: Wynn, thank you. hugged Lynn I wove you. kissed Lynn in cheek Lynn: blushing I love you too, my little bro. hugged Lincoln back Luan: Cute and sweet but I must take care of your wounds. Lynn: After I return we can play Bun-Bun, ok? Lincoln: Ok. Thank you Wynn. Back to present Lincoln found old plate with sign "Lynn and Lincoln". Lincoln: the audience Before I got my own room I used to share room with Lynn. Back then she was much less agressive and I really loved to play with her. Memory of 2007 2007 Lincoln and Lynn moved to another room live together, leaving Luna and Luan to stay in their room. Lincoln: Why can't we be with Luna and Luan anymore? Lynn: Because we're too big now. Lincoln: I miss them. Lynn: But you still have me. I am happy to have you. Lincoln: Can we play the with cars? Lynn: Of course. Let's make a race. We make our cars go and one that qoes further wins. Lincoln: Ok. Both siblings put cars in motion, Lynn won. They did it several and Lynn kept winning. Because Lincoln got annoyed by his losing Lynn approached him. Lynn: You make them go wrongly. Lincoln: What? Lynn: Look. showed him her technique of putting car in motion Now try yourself. Lincoln: Like that. Lynn: That's right. Later they played in this race again. Lincoln began winning. After their last race was ended with a draw Lynn stood up. Lynn: You know? Let's play outside. Lincoln: Oki doki. On the backyard Lincoln and Lynn were playing tag game. Some time later Lynn cought Lincoln and they both fell accidentally into mud pit. Lincoln: Oh! So much dirt! Lynn: What are you talking about? It's cool. Lincoln: How? gets mud in face Lynn: giggling Like this. gets mud in face Lincoln: giggling Yeah, it's fun. Lynn and Lincoln played together in mud enjoying it. Then they made a gentle wrestling, giggling. It took Lori's attention. Lori: sigh Just look at them, they got crazy. What are you doing? Lincoln: We're just having fun. Lynn: Yeah! Lori: You call this fun? You're dirty now. Lynn: But it's so much fun. Lori: When I was at your age I never did this. I was more mature than you. Lynn and Lincoln: threw mud at Lori and giggled Lori: My skirt! You little monsters! Rita: What's happening? Lori: Mom, just look! They splashed my clothes with mud! Rita: Calm down. Change clothes and I'll bathe those two kids. Lori: Fine. Rita grabbed her two youngest children, removed her clothes and put them to bathtub. Lynn: Here also we can have fun. splashed Lincoln Lincoln: Fun! splashed Lynn Rita: How much they enjoy. After bath Lincoln and Lynn put their pjs. Rita lead them to their room, they came into their beds and went sleep. After few hours Lincoln woke up with scream. Lincoln: Aaaah! Lynn: What happens?! Is the house on fire?! Lincoln: No! It's just me. Lynn: You woke me up! I had a beautiful dream! Lincoln: Sorry, I had a nightmare. Lynn: And this is why you woke me up? Lincoln: Lynn, I fear to sleep again because I can have the nightmare again. Can I sleep with you? Lynn: What? You have your own bed. Lincoln: But I can't make myself sleep. Please. made puppy eyes Lynn: Ok, but don't make my bed wet. Lincoln: I don't do this anymore. Lincoln came into Lynn's bed and covered himself with blanket. Lincoln: Thank you, Lynn. I feel safe with you. How warm. closed his eyes Lynn: True, it's so warm. smiled Actually I like that you came to me. You're so lovable. Lynn hugged Lincoln like a plushy before she closed her eyes. Next morning Leni came into their room to wake them up. She smiled on sight of her younger siblings hugging each other during their sleep. Back to the present Lincoln found a small car model. Memory of 2008 Lincoln was playing alone with his toys. He began getting bored when Leni came into his room. Leni: I finished my homework, we can play. Lincoln: Yupie! Wait, Leni: A kind boy like you shall not play alone. Lincoln: Bring your dolls and I'll bring Bun-Bun. Leni: I gave my toys to Luan and you. Lincoln: Why? Leni: I've grown up from them. Now I play lipstick. showed lipstick Lincoln: It's a crayon. Leni: We use it like this. painted her mouth Lincoln: You are so preety. Leni: Come here, I'll make you preety as well. Lincoln: Ok. Leni played with Lincoln by her makeover stuff. Together they painted mouths, faces and nails. Luna came to Lincoln and was shocked. Luna: gasp What's happening? Lincoln: Hey, Luna. Leni: Luna, will you join us? Luna: Leni, what are you doing to him? Leni: Don't you see? We paint nails, use lipsticks, ... Luna: You just teach him how to be a girl! Lincoln: Huh? Leni: He likes playing with me. Luna: But he's a boy and shall play like a boy! Lincoln, come with me! Lincoln: Ok. grabbed Luna's hand Leni: But we are not finished! Luna brought Lincoln to bathroom and cleaned his face. Lincoln: Why did you do this? Luna: Bro, this isn't a play for you. Come, I'll show you how boys play. Lincoln: This can be interesting. Luna brought Lincoln to her room and showed him a box of puzzles. Luna: Let's assemble puzzles. Lincoln: How? Luna: Just look on the picture on the box and try to assemble the puzzles according to the picture. Lincoln and Luna began assembling puzzles. Few minutes later Luna detected Lincoln assembled his half of the picture quite quickly much to her surprise. Luna: Wow. You're good at it. Lincoln: Puzzles are fun. Luna: Let's finish it and assemble another one, more difficult one. Lincoln: Yeah! More fun. After the siblings assembled the puzzles they began drawing. Luna: What are you drawing? Lincoln: Us. showed Luna his drawings Luna: Nice, we even hold our hands. Look at mine. Lincoln: You are better. Luna: Don't worry. To draw like this you need to practice. Lincoln: Please sing for me. Luna: Ok. sang for Lincoln Lincoln: hands Bravo! Luna: You know, let's go outside. On the backyard Luna began teaching Lincoln how to fly kite. They used newspaper to construct their kites. Lynn Sr. discovered it and screamed in anger. Lynn Sr: Aaah! Who took my newspapers! Luna: Bro, let's leave! Lincoln: Right. Lincoln and Luna went on hill to fly their kites. Suddenly wind got stronger and caused the kite strings break. Then a storm started. Lincoln terrified by sight of lightning and sound of thunder hugged Luna strongly. Lincoln: Luna, I fear! Luna: We must run. Lincoln: But the kites. Luna: Kites don't matter. It started raining so Luna and Lincoln began running and then a lightning struck just near Lincoln who got shocked and lost consciousness. He woke up at home in his bed. Luna was sitting next to him. Lincoln: scream Aaaah! Luna: sigh Finally you've awakened, bro. How do you feel? Lincoln: Bad! Very bad! When I saw that light I left so, so...scared. Luna: I'm sorry. You were lucky because that was close. Lincoln: Really? heard another thunder Aaah! Luna: hugged Lincoln Calm down! You're safe here with your sister. Lincoln: I will never leave home again. Luna: Oh, don't say that. Lightnings don't hit same place twice. Come with me, we'll play at home. Lincoln: Are we gonna play my cars? Luna: I'll show you something better. Lincoln: What's this? Luna: I bought you a plane model to assemble. It's like 3d puzzles. Lincoln: Sounds cool. Luna: Here is instruction. Oh, I forgot you can't read yet. Don't worry there are pictures too. Luna helped Lincoln in assembling a plane model. Lincoln was happy about what he did. Luna: You are very good at assembling. Lincoln: Thank you Luna. This was exciting. grabbed his model but accidentally dropped it Waah! Luna: Don't cry. You can assemble it again. Lincoln: But that was difficult. Luna: Don't give up. You did it once you can do it again faster because know how to do it. Lincoln reassembled the plane model and put it on desk. Lincoln: You were right. I did it faster. Luna: And this time you were more careful. Don't give up and learn from your mistakes. Lincoln: hugged Luna Thank you, Luna. For playing with me, for showing me how to play, for comforting me. I love you. Luna: I love you too. Back to present. Lincoln: the audience Yeah, those were sweet times with my sisters. As you see, it's good to keep old stuff so it could remind you about your happy childhood moments like in my case. Epilogue Lincoln found an old book and then suddenly he heard Lily's cryings. Lincoln: the audience Oh, Luna used to read me this book when I was little. Lily: Waaah! Lisa: Calm down! I need to focus! Lincoln rushed from attic to Lisa and Lily's room. Lincoln: Lisa, why is Lily crying? Lisa: I don't know. I need silence to solve this equation. Lincoln: I know how to help. grabbed Lily Lisa: Fine, but do it fast! Lincoln took Lily to his room and put her on his pillow then he rubbed her back to comfort her. Lincoln: Don't worry Lily. gently hugged her Lily: calmed down Huh. Lincoln: Lisa woke you up by rubbing chalk on her board, right? Lily: nodded Uhu. Lincoln: I know how to make return to your nap. I'll read you a story Luna used to read me. Lily: excited Uhu. Lincoln: the audience Now it's my turn to give my younger sibilings happy memories to remember. Lily Once upon a time... THE END Trivia *Originally the first 3 memories were part of Lucy's Birth but I removed them because they were irrelevant to the story. *First memory scene is mentioned in my older fanfic "Sister Carol". *This is my second fanfic where Carol appears. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Loud House Fanfictions